


All the Emperor's Love

by spider_lilies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Disguised as a anthropologist, Emperor! Yuuri, Historial setting, M/M, More tags to be added, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Prince!Victor, Rating May Change, Spy! Victor, Teacher! Victor, not historically accurate, possible death of minor character, victor is 22, yuuri is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_lilies/pseuds/spider_lilies
Summary: Prince of Russia the most prominent nation Victor Nikiforov must go undercover, and court the Emperor of Japan's child in hope of marrying them and then killing the Emperor and obtaining the throne through their spouse. But what happens when the Emperor is already sick and now transitioning power to his son. Victor has 3 months to seduce the boy, and marry him then take over the throne. But if he succeeds he might have to kill the emperor he's accidentally fallen head over heels for?





	1. Victor's Arrival to Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and flashbacks are italicized.

Within the past century, Russia has been the most prominent nation, conquering nations left to right and building up their empire. But of course, no nation just surrenders themselves, so to spare the bloodshed and waste of precious military resources, they tried to marry off their royal to the children of the rulers. Once they did that they would stage an “accident” for the ruler to speed up their control to power. Russia was doing so well with that method, and with it they could focus their militia to where it really needed to be. However, after a while word got out of how Russia was marrying off like crazy to slowly crept through the top of hierarchy of certain nations, and with that rumor spreading marriages between Russian royal were forbidden. Anyone with a royal connection would be thrown out, or executed on the spot.  
“His majesty Prince Victor Nikiforov has arrived M’lord.” The royal guard announced as a man with short silver hair, sea blue eyes entered the throne room, he had on a maroon uniform that had gold embroidery, and lining with a white button-down shirt. He carried himself up very Prince-like and majestic all eyes were on him as he approached the throne with a deep bow.  
“You requested my present. Father?” He said.  
“Raise, you’re head Vitya,” his father commanded and Victor obeyed raising his head to look face up at his father. Some would say the two looked nothing alike, but it wasn’t the looks Yakov was looking for, rather the conquering spirit and determination, that he himself had. That was how Yakov knew that Victor was his own flesh and blood. “As you may have heard our recent connections with Japan have been slightly repaired. Due to the constant gift giving and military support we have given them, they have allowed us to send commoners, merchants, and anthropologist to their country.”  
“And to what does this have to do with me? If I may ask.” Victor questioned.  
“Japan is starting to become just as prominent as we are, and with this is may bring upon an end to our reign. Since it is still forbidden for marriage between our two nations, we can’t wed you or your brother off formally, so the only thing we can do is keep tabs on the inside.” Yakov waved his hand and all the servants, court audience, and guards exited the room in a flash. He stepped down from his throne and walked towards his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. “After much discussion, we think it’s best to start from the inside and work our way up don’t you think?” Victor gave a confused looked before asking.  
“What exactly do you have in mind?”  
“I want to send you to Japan, disguised as an Anthropologist to get close to the Japanese Emperor’s child, doesn’t matter which and try to seduce them into marrying you. Once you can accomplish that we’ll carry on with the plan we usually would should it have been a formal marriage engagement.”  
“Hm, it sounds like a challenge, but don’t the Japanese know about me. I mean I am the crown-prince next in line for the throne.” Yakov shook his head.  
“No, due to the language barrier of both of us, they only know about Yura. So, having you go makes it perfect.”  
“But what happens if they find out who I really am?” Victor asks.  
“Should they find out your true identity I’m sure they will try to kill you, so should that happen I want you to escape to one of the Military camps we have set up in Nagasaki Prefecture.” Victor took a moment to processes everything and nodded slowly. After thinking about it, he couldn’t help but grin.  
“Well you know I love a good challenge. How soon do I leave?” Yakov smirked at his son’s answer and embraced him in a hug. Victor left the throne room and began packing up everything he needed. Suddenly, he heard scratching on his door. He opened it to see Makkachin sitting there looking up at him.  
“Oh, Makkachin! I would never forget you.” He cooed holding his dog close to his chest. She licked his face and after he let her go she ran to his bed and watched as he finished packing. The train and boat ride from Russia to Japan would be an at least a week maybe more journey long. Once Victor had everything he went to change his clothes to look more like a commoner. He also picked some books about anthropology and Russian culture, too, of course, make himself look legit. Then he said his goodbyes to his mother Lilia and his father.  
“Dasvitanya,” Victor said kissing Yakov on both cheeks before taking his luggage and Makkachin to the ship.  
Just as Victor had thought the train ride alone from St. Petersburg to Vladivostok was at least 3 days and then from the boat ride to Hasetsu Castle took 5 days. When Victor arrived, he was exhausted, he was surprised Makkachin had so much energy. Victor looked around, his father had told him that he was going to be staying in the Emperor’s palace to teach him and a few of the people about the culture of Russia. Victor walked around, Makkachin by his side he tried talking to some of the residents but he knew little Japanese and they didn’t know any English or Russian. Suddenly he heard someone call his name. He turned to see a woman, much shorter than him with a white robe on that had floral patterns, she had brown hair that was put up in a bun with a golden hair piece.  
“Are you Victor Nik-ifo-lou?” her English was broken but still better than nothing. He nodded and repeated.  
“Yes, I’m Victor Nikiforov,” he corrected, she blushed slightly feeling embarrassed she had messed up his name but shook her head and pointed.  
“Uh…Carriage…this…way.” Victor nodded and whistled for Makkachin to follow. When she heard, her master call she ran towards him and hopped into the carriages startling the woman causing her to wobble a bit.  
“Makkachin!” Victor hollered, quickly coming to the woman’s aide trying to help her keep her balance. “I’m sorry she’s really excited to be on land I guess.” Despite her lack of English, the woman had an idea of what Victor had said and chuckled.  
“It’s ok” she said. The two entered the carriage and continued their journey to Hasetsu Castle, Makkachin had her head out the window the entire time. When they finally arrived, they were greeted by a line of women, with make-up on their faces that made them pop out more. But behind them all was a man in big armor, he looked rather intimidating even for Victor. Maybe it had something to do with the giant katana in his hand that was drawn out.  
“Yuuko!” the man called, and as the door to the carriage opened the woman who had been traveling with came out first.  
“Takeshi,” she said she walked out of the carriage and to the man who had finally put the sword away. The two conversed in Japanese for a second, then turned both of their attention to Victor. The so-called Takeshi walked up to him with his hand held out. Victor took that as a welcoming gesture and shook it.  
“Welcome, Victor Nikiforov. I am Nishigori Takeshi the Head-Guard to Emperor Katsuki.” His English was much better compared to “Yuuko’s” but he was more intimidating. “I hope your travel was well, seeing as you came all the way from Russia.” Nishigori looked very sternly at Victor.  
“It was a bit cramped, but Makkachin here kept me company,” Victor admitted, Makkachin had sat down right beside him sticking out her tongue and wagging her tail happily.  
“I see, well come this way the emperor wished to see you upon your arrival.” Nishigori turned around and placed a hand on Yuuko’s waist and together they walked into the Palace. Victor and Makkachin followed along, their luggage being taken by the woman in the line.  
“If you don’t mind could you please remove your shoes,” Nishigori said. Victor looked confused for a second, but complied and took his shoes off. He didn’t know where to put them though so he just took them with him as he walked into the throne room. The throne room looked a lot different compared to his. The floors looked like mats that had been weaved together, and the walls were painted a deep red color with gold trimming. The room had gold on almost everything, as Victor walked in he was told to sit down in the middle. Makkachin wasn’t allowed to come in the room, so she stayed outside with Yuuko. Victor sat in the middle of the room, and in front of him was a giant screen with a black silhouette behind it.  
_“I just got here and I’m already meeting the Emperor_ ,” he thought.  
Nishigori took a seat right on the side of the wall, next to the Emperor. Nishigori said something but in Japanese so Victor didn’t know. Suddenly the screen was moved back by the women who were in the room. The black silhouette turned into a young boy about 18 maybe younger sitting down, his hair was brown and messy, his eyes were brown as well. He hid part of his face with a golden fan that had very articulate designs. The boy was also wearing a golden robe, with white pants, and red trimming.  
_“This is the emperor? I thought the emperor was much older! This is a kid._ ” Victor thoughts grew very confused.  
“The Emperor would now like to speak” announced Nishigori. Victor stands up straight trying to stay respectful despite having a million questions roaming in his head.  
“I’m glad you arrived safely here Mr. Nikiforov, I apologize for not being able to meet you myself. But within the weeks off you traveling here there was an unfortunate incident to occur and so we’ve been going through some transitions.” The emperor calmly explained.  
“If I may, what exactly happened?” he curiously asked.  
“The emperor doesn’t need to explain himself to a lo-“Nishigori was cut off by the Emperor’s voice.  
“Nishigori! That’s not how we treat our guest.” He scolded Nishigori looked down.  
“Forgive me.”  
“A few days ago, my father, the previous emperor fell ill, and until he returns to better health, Japan is my responsibility.”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that, I hope he gets better soon.”  
“You and me both” the emperor muttered. “Ahem…Anyways your King tells me you’re here to research our culture am I correct?”  
“Yes, I’m one of Russia’s top anthropologist, I’ve been to multiple countries, including France, America, China and Switzerland. But do to certain regulations, I haven’t been here despite it being relatively close. However, I do understand the reasons why it was that way. So, I greatly appreciate the hospitality and opportunity you are giving me. Emperor Katsuki.” Victor gave a quite an elaborate lie, he should make sure he writes down what he says to prevent being found out.  
“The pleasure is all mine, I’m rather interested in the cultures of other countries seeing as I’m not allowed to travel due to being the only male heir. I hope you can take some time out of your day to teach me.” The Emperor gave a small bow to Victor, doing so he removed his fan and Victor could now see his entire face. To Victor’s surprise, the emperor looked very cute, his brown eyes and his round face made him look refreshing and pleasant. In fact, despite being the ruler of Japan, the emperor seemed much less intimidating compared to his guard Nishigori. Victor could use this to his advantage when trying to tempt him. An innocent Japanese Emperor being tainted by a Russian Prince, quite an intriguing thought at least to Victor.  
_“Snap out of it Victor!_ ” Victor took a second to collect himself from his “ _fantasies_ ” and continued to talk to the Emperor.  
“I would be most honored to teach you, Emperor Katsuki. Just tell me when and I’ll create small lessons for you.” Victor looked up to see the Emperor have a big smile on his face, he looked rather amazed that Victor agreed. However, it seemed the Emperor got too excited since he then tried to talk to Victor but he was only speaking in Japanese. Victor grew extremely confused, it looks like he would have to start picking up Japanese if the Emperor begins to speak it when he gets too excited. Suddenly as if realizing what had just happened the Emperor quick closed his mouth and covered it. His face looked a bit flushed.  
“Sorry, Mr. Nikiforov I guess I got a bit too excited.” The young emperor confessed.  
“Please call me Victor, Mr. Nikiforov seems too formal for me at least,” Victor said.  
“Oh…then Victor feel free to explore as much of the palace you wish if you have any questions you can refer to Nishigori, Yuuko, or me if need be. My only request is that you do not go on the upper-floor without an attendant since Father is currently resting there.” Victor nodded at the Emperor’s request, and just as Victor was about to stand up the Emperor said one more thing. “Um…if you could then could you please call me Yuri. Calling me Emperor is something I can’t get use to just yet-“  
“Your Majesty!?” Nishigori exclaimed rather angrily. Apparently, Nishigori didn’t like the fact that ‘Yuri’ gave Victor permission to call him by his given name. After a small agreement in Japanese Nishigori had laid low, and Yuri seemed to have won the argument which was seen to happen since he was the emperor.  
“Well then if you would please excuse us, Victor, I think it would be best if you were to rest in your room seeing as you may be tired from all your traveling you did in the past week. Yuuko will take you to your room, all your luggage should be there. Dinner will be served at sundown and a maid will come get you. You will dinner with me and my family tonight.” Yuri stood up from his spot and bowed again before exiting the room. Eyes were glaring at Victor, Nishigori’s to be exact. Victor ignored it and stood up, he went to go outside of the room when he was jumped by Makkachin. The dog excited to see her master licked him all over the face. Victor tried to fight off the beast and just ended up laughing at his failure.  
“Makkachin! That’s enough okay” he cried. Giving in to her master’s surrender she got off him and waited for him to wipe all her saliva off him. Yuuko came exclaiming how Makkachin is such a good dog and that if Victor ever needs someone to watch her, Yuuko would be more than glad to. Victor couldn’t help but chuckle at the woman’s offer, he just nodded and said that he would think about it. Afterward, Yuuko escorted them to their rooms which were at least 2 floors down from the upper level.  
“Wow,” Victor exclaimed. His room was just as big as it was back at home only the room was much redder and had even more beautiful art and design to the walls and furniture. Victor collapsed on his big bed and Makkachin joined him. She curled up close to his chest before falling asleep. Victor had become so tired he didn’t even bother taking off his clothes. He just adjusted himself slightly then held Makkachin close to him before drifting off to sleep.  
___  
_“I want you to remember something_ Vitya _, you will only have 1 month to stay so you need to make sure you’re on the emperor’s good side to persuade him to extend your stay,” Yakov said._  
_“Why only a month?” Victor asked._  
_“Japan doesn’t want to risk a possible threat, so all Russians migrating, or visiting Japan have to obtain a working visa, marriage visa or special embassy from the Emperor themselves to stay longer.” Victor nodded at his father’s word. He would have one month to “work” he needed to be prepared to do anything in order to extend his stay._  
____  
A small knock came from Victor’s door, not enough to wake him up fully but enough for him to being shuffling. Makkachin nuzzled to Victor's face to hopefully suffocate him enough to wake up, and luckily for her it did. Victor woke up in a bundle of fur and gasp for air.  
“ha…ha..Ma...Makkachin are you trying to kill me?” he whined. She barked to try to guide his attention the door. He noticed what she was doing and got up from the bed and walked towards the door. As he opened it he was greeted by Yuuko standing there. Her face was slightly flushed and she was looking the other way trying to avert Victor’s eyes. Victor looked down to see all his clothes were disheveled and his button up was button down revealing his torso. Realizing how indecent he must look Victor quickly half closed the door so only his head was visible.  
“Dinner…is ummm….ready,” she mumbled. “I’ll wait here, till ready.” She declared. Victor nodded and closed the door feeling slightly embarrassed. He looked up to see that the sun was now setting, over the beach, reminding him of St. Petersburg. But with the sun setting the room slowly grew dim, Victor looked around to find some sort of way to brighten the room. There were a few gas lights, in the room all he had to do was light them up. After there was a good amount of light in the room Victor looked at himself in the mirror. He went through his luggage to pull out his hair brush, and a fresh pair of clothes, he changed into a dark brown suit, with a bow-tie. Not wanting to keep Yuuko waiting any longer he exited his room, with Makkachin following. Yuuko, Makkachin and him walked in silence as they went down to the dining area. To Victor’s surprise, it was very lively, it seemed the Emperor preferred eating with the people of his house, no matter what position they were in. Yuri sat at the very front of the very short table, next to him was an empty seat, and the other had a woman with nice long brown hair who appeared to be drinking quite a bit. Yuuko tugged Victor’s sleeve to lead him to the spot, right next to Yuri.  
“I hope you don’t mind sitting next to me,” Yuri said he outfit was much different than it was before it was no longer a puffy golden robe with red trimming but now a simple forest green robe. Victor took a seat next to him, Makkachin was sent outside to the garden to go play. “I’ve only been emperor for a few days, and I just can’t get used to the idea of eating alone. Mother says it’s only natural since I’m so young so they allow us to dine with everyone no matter the status and to me that just feels more comfortable. Don’t you think?”  
“Well, back home I never really ate with anyone except for during an occasional holiday. So, this is a bit new to me.” Victor felt a bit sad after saying that, because now that he's thinking about it he really never was accompanied by anyone. Sure, there was his brother Yuri but that boy was so obsessed with being better than his brother he always shut him away. Yakov and Lilia were always too busy to eat at the same time as him, so really, it’s only ever been him and Makkachin. Him and Makkachin, Victor became lost in his own thought until a voice called him out of his trance.  
“Victor? Are you okay?” Yuri asked. Victor shook his head to snap himself out it and replied with.  
“Sorry, I zoned out for a second thinking about it.”  
“I apologize for bringing up a touchy subject.” Yuri fiddled with his hands, eyes averting Victor’s.  
“No need, it’s okay I’m more than use to it.” Victor sadly admitted. Suddenly a woman came happily bursting through the room, she announced something very cheerfully in Japanese. Everyone cheered after she said it and began moving stuff around the table. Victor leaned slightly towards Yuri “Uh…Could you please tell me what she said?” He asked.  
“Mother said that dinner is ready, and for everyone to clear their areas.” Yuri points as servants come through dishing out a meal in a bowl. It smelled amazing, causing Victor’s mouth to water slightly. When a dish was placed in front of him and the Emperor he waited until Yuri explained what it was. “This is Katsudon! It’s one of my favorite dishes we decided since you were coming we thought this might be one of the dishes you may like to try first.” Yuri looked very happy to explain what the dish was made of, and Victor was more than eager to finally try it. He took his chopsticks and began to dig in.  
“Vksuno!” he cheered, everyone laughed and together they all ate together very merrily. After dinner Victor said back to socialize with everyone, also they brought out the alcohol once a good number of people left for the night.  
“So, you’re a ballet teacher?” Victor asked. The woman across from him and Yuri gave a big gulp of her glass before saying anything.  
“Yup! Traveled around Europe and America, but came back home when I heard that Yuri needed an instructor.” Victor glanced over to Yuri who unlike the others wasn’t drinking but instead playing with Makkachin.  
“You’re taking ballet? Even though you’re the Emperor.” Victor asked.  
“As I said before I only JUST became the Emperor, Minako-sensei was here long before,” Yuri commented attacking Makkachin with a belly rub.  
“He was asked to dance during the Lantern Festival, but we aren’t sure if that’ll go through now that he’s in this position. Which is a shame since he was doing so well.” Minako began to fill her glass up more she offered more to Victor who declined.  
“Lantern festival? What’s that” he asked.  
“It’s where people make Lanterns and as the sun goes down they light them up and float them down the river. Afterward there are usually big feast and someone from the Palace performs to everyone. It was going to be me, but that may change unless father gets better. But the festival is very fun, and it’s so beautiful to see at night! Will you be there to see it?” Yuri stopped petting Makkachin to pleading look at Victor.  
“It sounds very interesting, back in Russia we never have something like this. When will it be?”  
“It’s in June,” Minako says beating Yuri.  
“Oh dear, then it seems I might not be able to.” Victor pouts slightly. Yuri looked at him in utter confusion.  
“You can’t go? How come?” he asks. Victor looked at him a bit confused.  
“I’m here for only one month since that is what your nation’s requirement when allowing Russia to finally make trade and connections. And since it’s April now that’s at least 3 months away.” Yuri frowned.  
“So, there’s no way of you being able to stay.” He asks.  
“There’s a way,” Minako begins “He can be here on a working visa, a marriage visa or you can give him embassy.”  
“Well, it’s kinda hard to get work here when you don’t know the language and personally you can’t find someone to fall in love with than marry all in a month’s time. And I don’t wish to bother you by making you make an embassy for me.” _Play hard to get, make him sympathize with you to get that extension._  
“Hmm…It’s true that it would be difficult to get work around Hasetsu, and creating an embassy requires a court meeting. How about you work at the Palace as my teacher?” Yuri suggested. “You said that you’d be more than happy to teach me about the outside world, so for three times a week you give me lessons other countries! Your payment can be you staying here until the festival.” Yuri was now standing hands held together he seemed to be very determined to get Victor to stay. Which was more than good news for Victor, he’s only been here one day and already he’s able to get an extension and private time with the emperor. Victor held his hand out.  
“Well if that’s okay with you, I’d more than appreciate it that opportunity.” Yuri stretched his hand down to shake Victor’s. Victor smiled up at the young emperor whose face was lightly flushed and had a shy smile on.  
Everything was already falling exactly how Victor wanted it to.


	2. Hasetsu Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there is any errors, I have no beta so editing is also my job. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Together Victor and Makkachin walked back to their rooms, Victor didn’t realize how late it was until Yuri said he was going to bed. As Victor walked down the hall towards his room he saw Nishigori standing just outside the door.  
“Can I help you?” he cautiously asked, Makkachin looked up at her master waiting to be let inside the room.  
“If you know what best for you I suggest you leave the Emperor out of any shady plans you may have” He threatened. Victor scoffed and tried to move past him to go let Makkachin in his room, but Nishigori put his hand in front of the door to block him and continued. “I’m warning you, should you harm the Emperor in any way, I will personally hunt you down.” The two had a stare down until a female voice came in and yelled.  
“Takeshi!” both men turned to see Yuuko running down the hall, very angrily she went and grabbed Nishigori by the ear and started scolding him in Japanese. Victor fought the urge not to laugh, once she finished he scoffed at her and gave Victor one last warning look before walking away. Yuuko then turned to Victor “I’m sorry, He and Yuri are old friends, he worries for him. I hope he didn’t scare you?” Victor waved it off smiling.  
“Not at all, it takes quite a long to intimidate me. I just hope I can change his impression of me soon.” Yuuko laughed lightly at what he had said then bowed slightly wishing him and Makkachin a good night before parting away. Once she was gone Victor opened his door for him and Makkachin to enter. The dog quickly made it to Victor’s bed before curling up in a ball right next to the big fluffy pillows that laid on his bed. Victor scavenged through his bag to find some paper and a pen, he moved to the desk and began writing a letter to Yakov. But midway he stopped and thought to himself.  
I should wait a bit longer before sending him a message, I don’t know how many messages I’ll be able to send without it looking suspicious. Especially because I already have someone on to me.  
After debating to himself Victor decided to wait and crumpled the letter up and threw it in the fireplace. He then proceeded to look for some matches, when he found some he added a log of wood and lit the match and waited for it to light up. With the fire now lit the room was now feeling a bit warmer, he walked over to his window to look out the window. The moon was full tonight and shone brightly over the sea, it’s reflection along with the star made the water look sparkly and it was as if the entire night sky became the ocean. Victor sighed and look to Makkachin who was now sleeping, she was snoring very loud thought but nothing Victor wasn’t use to. He took off his first layers of clothes until he was in his button-up and pants, usually, he slept without clothes but since he was a bit unfamiliar with his new “home” he didn’t feel comfortable doing that just yet. He plopped right on top of the bed, causing it to bounce up from impact and making Makkachin wake up enough to move for Victor. He got under the covers which were thick but the sheets underneath were very silky. Makkachin came closer to Victor and he pulled her in and held her before falling asleep for the night.  
***  
Victor woke up the next morning with streaks of light from the morning greeting him. He looked up to see the fire had burned itself out, but since it did the room was now really chilly. Victor gathered the blankets around himself and contemplated whether or not he wanted to re-light the fire or get ready for the day. Either way, he had to get up, but a knock on his door forced him to do that faster.  
“Coming!” he called as he opens the door slightly, not making the same mistake of someone seeing him when he just wakes up. But unlike yesterday, no one was standing at the door, instead of a tray of food on the floor of his floor with a note. Victor bent down to get the tray and walked back in his room. Makkachin jumped him, trying to get some food to fall from the tray.  
“Makkachin! No down girl!” he scolded she stopped and he placed the tray on his desk. He unraveled it to see all kinds of weird food, but his stomach didn’t care because despite it’s odd appearance it smelt godly. He was surprised to see some food on the side for Makkachin, it looked like chicken that had been fried. He tossed the pieces to her and she gobbled them down hungrily, he smiled at her as she barked in satisfaction. The note on the tray was the next priority, he opened it and read luckily for him it was in English, but terribly written English.  
“At noon, you are to have lunch with the Emperor in the garden and then next hour or two you will study with him.” -Yuuko  
Study with him?  
Victor thought for a second before remembering.  
“О, Боже! I would’ve forgotten,” he then placed the note down and began rampaging his bag, first for clothes and then for his books so he could prepare a lesson for Yuri. “I should get more paper, I wonder if there’s any more around here…?” Victor opened and searched a few drawers before finding some more blank pages of paper. He then opened a few books to see what would be good for the first lesson for Yuri. Time had flown very fast because before Victor realized it, a clock had set off ringing exactly twelve times.  
“Дерьмо! Я опоздаю!” Quickly Victor gathered all his materials and ran out the door with Makkachin following behind. Huffing and puffing all the way there, Victor managed to get to the garden where he and Yuri were going to have lunch together. If Victor wasn’t so out of breath, he would have complimented on how beautiful the Emperor’s garden was. Two enormous trees with pink petals flowed beautifully in the breeze, a small pond in the middle with little fishes, and a little gravestone almost hidden between a bush of red flowers. Curiously Victor went up to the tombstone.  
“Ah, this is where we buried Vicchan.” A soft voice from behind said, Victor turned to see Yuri softly smiling down, he was wearing a light blue yukata, with white trimming. It also seemed that Yuri was wearing glasses this time too.  
“Vicchan?” Victor questioned.  
“When I was, little I wasn’t allowed to travel much, but my sister was so when she went around in Europe she had brought me back Vicchan. He was small poodle similar to Makkachin only much smaller. He passed away about a year ago,” Victor nods and the two are silent for a bit.  
“Why the name Vicchan?” Victor asks.  
“Oh, my sister had actually bargained for the dog, but lost to the higher bidder someone else, after pleading to the guy he actually gave her the dog, his name was apparently Victor. Haha, just like you I guess, and so she decided to name the dog after him.”  
“What a coincidence huh?” Victor chuckled. The two walked to a table that had been set out on the concrete, unlike the table from dinner last night this one was much taller, as well as the chairs.  
“The Cherry blossoms are always so beautiful this time of year, I thought you might like seeing them,” Yuri exclaims looking up at the trees, Victor looks closely at him and it looks like there’s a sparkle in his dark brown eyes. They take their seats from across one another and the servants bring them their food.  
“Do you always need glasses?” Victor asks as he lays the napkin on his lap before dining.  
“Yes, usually but when I’m doing Emperor work I’m told I shouldn’t wear them.”  
“How come?” Yuri thinks for a second before responding.  
“Well, mother says when you’re talking to someone, don’t let them see their own reflection but rather the reflection of your passion. I’m not sure if that makes much sense, but that what’s she tells me.” Yuri says.  
“I think the reason why she says that is because when you’re really passionate about something showing someone your dedication allows them to see what your true nature is.” Victor glances over to the Cherry Blossoms and gestures “For instance when you were explaining to me about how beautiful your Cherry trees were this time of year, I could practically see a sparkle in your eye. Being Passionate about something is rare to see, but in a sense, it’s a way to show your love.” Victor looks over to Yuri is flushed his face is all red. “Are you okay, Yuri?” Victor asks.  
“Y…Yes, I’m fine. We should eat our lunch before it gets cold!” He then proceeds to eat, and Victor couldn’t help but smile and do the same.  
After Lunch Yuri escorts Victor to a library, it was humongous, there were all kinds of books, scrolls, and paintings hanging on the walls or resting on a bookshelf. It seemed to be even a bit bigger than Victor’s library back home in Russia. Sadly, Victor couldn’t read Kanji so he wasn’t able to look at anything besides the paintings.  
Maybe if I ask Yuri he might translate for me…  
“Victor! Over here.” Yuri called Victor turned to see him standing by a table and what appeared to be a chalkboard. Yuri was sitting anxiously at the table waiting for Victor to come over. Smiling Victor placed his notes that he made on the table, Yuri grabs a page eagerly but as he looks at it, he frowned.  
“It’s all in Russian…” he sadly mumbles.  
“Ah! I’m so sorry Yuri, I must have unconsciously wrote it in Russian here, let me look.” Victor takes the paper out of Yuri’s hand and bundles all the pages together, he quickly glances over them and grabbed a piece of chalk. He then wrote the History of Europe on the board and a choppy picture replica of Europe.  
“OK, Yuri what do you know about Europe,” he asks. Yuri stared at him silently, Victor took his silence as an answer and continued. “Well, Europe has been around about as long as Asia, but due to the ocean to land travel was pretty difficult to do so most tried to stay in one area. In the 8th between the 15th century of Europe it was known as the Dark ages, do you wish to guess why?” Victor asked. Yuri thought for a second then responded.  
“Did they not appease Amaterasu? Or were they cursed by an Oni?” Victor thought Yuri was joking for a minute but then saw how serious his expression was.  
“Good response but no, it was called the Dark ages because of the fall of Rome, and once Rome had fallen no accomplishments, no art, no great leaders came for a long time. And during the 13th century, the bubonic plague came through killing roughly 30% of the population of Europe.”  
“Why did the plague only affect Europe?” Yuri curiously asked.  
“Some said it was because if a person was found with the illness, they would die within weeks or days and them moving around is very difficult when you’re sick so usually you would die being infected. As for people at sea when a dead man is found at sea they are usually thrown overboard so chance of them spreading it overseas was unheard off.” Victor drew as best as he could the parts of Europe that were infected.  
“How did you learn all this Victor?” Yuri asked.  
“Hmm, I learned most of this while traveling around and from a few books. It’s mandatory to learn stuff like this.” Victor mentions he looked at Yuri who seemed to be a bit confused. Victor pulled out a chair and sat down in front of him. “What kind of stuff do you learn about Yuri?” he asks.  
“Mostly about other generals from Japan, policies, negotiations, sometimes war tactics and conditions of the people. What’s the benefit of learning stuff about other cultures?”  
“I think it’s a way to better understand someone.” He replies. Yuri gives him another confusing look, Victor smirks and leans in closer to Yuri. “For instance, what kind of person are you Yuri?” He slowly moves up to caress his hand. “Is there someone you like?” Victor’s fingers slide in between Yuri’s, Yuri’s face is turning as red as a tomato. “Let’s start working together more to bond better” without Yuri realizing it Victor had already slid his hand underneath Yuri’s chin caressing his face. Yuri became a stuttering mess as Victor toyed with him. But the mood was broken when someone came barging in the library desperately shouting for Yuri something in Japanese. Yuri and Victor both jumped and got up, Yuuko ran up to Yuri and the two started talking about something in Japanese. Both started looking panicked, Yuri placed his hand on his chin thinking and turned to Victor.  
“I’m sorry Victor, I have to leave. Please excuse me.” And just like that Yuri and Yuuko disappeared leaving Victor alone in the library.  
Just when I was making my move, well it can’t be helped he IS the Emperor.  
Slowly Victor collected all his papers, he erased the board and pushed in all the chairs before leaving the library. When he exited, there was a lot of commotion, Victor looked at the crowds forming around the Palace gates and them migrating elsewhere. But ignoring it Victor left to go find Makkachin, the dog was sunbathing in the garden right next to the grave of Vicchan. Victor whistled to get her attention and patted his leg for her to come. When she heard the whistle, she looked up but then shrugged it off and continued to sleep in the grass.  
“Makkachin…” he called, but the disobedient dog didn’t listen. Victor sighed and went to go pick her up, sure she was a big dog but he didn’t want to risk her having a digging frenzy, and accidentally digging up Yuri’s favorite tree. He carried Makkachin in his arms and the papers hanged in his mouth as he walked himself back to his room. Upon arriving at his room, Victor placed Makkachin on his bed and threw the papers on his desk. He looked out the window to see a big crowd of people near the ports and small shopping district. He couldn’t really tell what was going on but whatever was happening it looked like things were getting violent.  
“I hope Yuri is ok.” He mutters to himself. He closed the window but could hear distance shouts and arguments, he plopped back on his bed with Makkachin and just waited there in silence. He tried to fall asleep but the more shouting and screams he heard the more worried he was. Victor decided enough was enough and marched down the stairs of the palace to go to the palace gates no one was outside so he just sat there waiting. As the sun began to set a few maids came out to check on Victor, one gave him dinner and another gave him a blanket as it was getting colder. Just as Victor was losing feeling in his legs, he perked up immediately when he saw the guards and carriage come back. He jumped up wobbling a bit from sitting for too long and awaited Yuri to come out of the carriage. After a few minutes, Yuri, Yuuko, and Nishigori came out of the carriage. Yuri looked rather pale and out of it, he was practically being carried by Yuuko and Nishigori both who have very panicked looks on their faces. Victor attempted to come close to them but then two guards stopped him in his track, swords aimed right at him. Yuri saw this and despite whatever he was feeling yelled something rather angrily at them in Japanese. Victor tried to get a good look at Yuri to see if he was ok, however, his whole body was being covered because of Yuuko, and Nishigori. Although his glasses were off and his hair was even messier than when he had lunch with Victor. The Guards lowered their weapons and Yuri was escorted up the stairs and into the Palace.  
“Yuri is everythi-“ Victor was cut off by Nishigori.  
“The Emperor needs to be attended too, please go to your room.” He practically hissed at Victor, looking down at Nishigori's hands it looked like they were stained with something red. However, with it being so dark Victor couldn't make out what it was, so annoyed and sadden Victor reluctantly went back to his room. No one would allow him to see Yuri. All he could do was wait, but as he did his eyes started drooping and he was falling asleep. It would be almost 1 week before Victor was finally able to see Yuri. During the week of waiting, Victor decided to write a letter to Yakov;  
Hello Father,  
Things were going very well in Japan, I must say it’s rather beautiful in Hasetsu. I must mention that the information has changed while I was traveling here. Apparently, Emperor Toshiyo fell incredibly ill and transitioned his control of Japan to his 18-year-old son Yuri. Since I am rather capable of adapting to difficult situations, I have been continuing with the original plan. Everything should go through if they would just let me see him. He was injured recently, I’m still unaware in the details, and on top of that no one will tell me anything. How cruel don’t you think! I’ve been so bored because of this incident, so all I’ve been doing is playing with Makkachin and hanging out in the onsen they have. Which is by the way really nice. Well, that’s all I have for now. How are Mother and Yuri? Are things doing well in Russia? Let me know soon!  
Sincerely,  
Victor  
After Victor finished his letter, he sealed it up and left to the post office. He had tried practicing Japanese and it somewhat paid off he was able to tell the lady where to mail it to. He wouldn’t have to worry about anyone reading it since it was all in Russian. Once he delivered his letter he left back to the palace, Makkachin who usually greets him wasn’t at her usual spot. When he entered the Palace, Victor saw Makkachin happily jumping Yuri! Victor rushed as fast as he could to him. Yuri was giggling as Makkachin licked him, he then glanced to see Victor looking extremely worried and relieved at the same time. Victor reached in and pulled Makkachin off Yuri.  
“Victor,” Yuri said. “I’m sorry for leaving you for a week, I was fine a couple of days after but Nishigori insisted I rest longer.” Yuri twiddled his fingers waiting for Victor to respond.  
Victor let out a heavy sigh “I’m glad you’re okay, no one would tell me what was wrong, and I think those who did I couldn’t understand Japanese to know!” Yuri made a guilty expression.  
“I’m sorry it must have been tough with the language barrier and all.” Yuri looked up at Victor and asked: “Is there any way I can make it up to you?” Victor looked at Yuri his eyes desperate for an answer. Victor thought for a long second before grabbing Yuri’s hand and saying.  
“Let’s run away!”  
***  
“Uh…Victor by run-away you meant to explore the city?” Yuri was following behind Victor as the two walked around the market-places. To hid his appearance Yuri wore Victor’s jacket and a light-brown hat.  
“Yeah, it’s difficult to study a culture without a proper guide!” Victor says.  
“I’m an Emperor you know” Yuri huffs.  
“I know, I know your majesty but you asked how to make it up and this is how” he cheered happily. The two went around trying new foods, looking at the art or small entertainment shows by the street sides.  
“Hey, Yuri I’m getting a little bit tired mind if we sit down somewhere?” Victor said breathlessly both of them had been running around for almost 3 hours now.  
“Alright, this way then,” Yuri says grabbing ahold of Victor’s hand he navigated through the crowds and alleyways before they reached-  
“The ocean?” Victor says. Yuri happily nods.  
“Whenever, I want to relax I come here and watch the ocean and sometimes the sunset.” Yuri took a seat down on the sand, Victor joined him, together the two sat side by side quietly admiring the scenery painted before them.  
“Yuri,”  
“Yes?”  
“What exactly happened awhile ago?” Yuri took a deep breath before calmly explaining.  
“There was an attack at the military dock, some bandits were trying to get ahold of military weapons, and they had an ambassador as their hostage. They only wanted to talk to me so that’s why I was there. I calmly tried to talk to them and negotiate with them and things were going well but then a guard or a citizen, I’m not sure pulled their weapon out and started attacking. Causing things to go wrong left to right. It was a massacre.” Yuri started trembling “they cut each other down like it was nothing, there was so much blood.” Yuri’s eyes began to glisten as if the water was starting to fill them, yet as he continued none fell. Victor looked at Yuri as he continued “During it all, I had gotten injured trying to protect a little girl who got stuck in the cross-fire. It hurt so bad but I wasn't going to let her get hurt. Once that happened everyone froze, and then stopped, the bandits surrendered and I was immediately taken away from the scene. Being taken out just like that, made me feel pathetic and weak. What kind of leader gets in the way like that?" Before Yuri could continue Victor knew he had to say something.  
“Yuri, the only reason why that happened was because you were trying to protect your people. And isn’t that what a leader supposed to do, put your people over yourself. Give yourself more credit, being Emperor is a lot of work but if you don’t feel confident in yourself how are your people going to have faith in you. You’ve more than prove you can take care of your people and I think everyone else sees that too.” Yuri looked at Victor astonished at what he said. He lowered his head to his knees and whisper,  
“Thank you, Victor.” Victor smiles and pats him on the head, Yuri’s brown hair is messy but rather soft Victor had to resist playing with it. The silence between the two continued as they continued to watch the cloudy blue sea.  
***  
On their way, back to the Palace, they were surprised that it had started raining suddenly, Victor grabbed Yuri’s hand and together they ran through the rain as it down poured. They entered the palace soaking wet, Maids frantically came to them and threw blankets and towels at Yuri and Victor to dry them off. Some of the maids expressed their worry about Yuri being out in the rain, and Yuri laughed which confused Victor since he only understood part of the conversation. Makkachin had then come sniffing around, and when she saw Victor she was overjoyed and tackled him down to the ground.  
“Ugh…Makkachin, not by stairs.” He cried he had fallen partially on the staircase hurting his back slightly. Yuri giggled and tried to help Victor up, suddenly Yuuko came to greet them, at the steps. She smiled at Victor then turned to Yuri to talk to him, Victor tried listening in only catching a few words such as; late, woman, class, and recital?  
Does Yuri need to meet an older woman in a higher class about a wedding? I thought Emperors were the highest class!  
Yuri sighed and turn to Victor his eyes looking apologetic “Sorry Victor, Minako-sensei wants to hold a lesson today for the Festival. It looks like I have to go.” Victor held his chest in relief thinking;  
О слава богу! For a second I thought Yuri was already betrothed, that would have been bad.  
“Victor?” Yuri questioned looking strangely at his friend.  
“I’m fine, thank you for taking me around today. Hasetsu is a rather beautiful place to be in.” Yuri smiled proudly and then the two-parted their separate ways, for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading let me know if I should continue!
> 
> Translation notes: (May be wrong I used Google for them)  
> О, Боже-Oh my god  
> Дерьмо! Я опоздаю-Shit I'm going to be late  
> О слава богу-Oh thank god

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> If there's any spelling errors or grammar mistakes please tell me so I can fix them ^.^.  
> I hope you continue reading.


End file.
